The White Rain
by Aubrium
Summary: *Updated* *July 06* Chapter 3 is up! Mimi has to tell Izzy why she REALLY came up to see him with their daughter Em.
1. Default Chapter

White Rain Chapter one  
  
My mother sat in the car nervous as hell. Why was she always so nervous. I was nervouse because I was going to meet my Father for the first time he left along time ago. I was driving my Mother up North we never said anything we were never very close I didn't even want to meet my father but she made me. I knew it was coming ever since I was alittle girl, Mom had always said you will be meeting your father when you are 18. And today is my birthday, My eighteenth birthday, My mother had gave me 200 dollars for my Birthday and thats all. I loved my warm home in CA. But I was a Canadian visiting the destination that leading to where my father lived. Mom was fiddling with the road map struggling with it... She had her window rolled down because she was smoking then all of a sudden the map flew out of the window I rolled my eyes but never said anything to her. "Well are we going to keep being silent the rest of the way to Kings Town or what Em" snapped Em's Mom who had wavy brown hair and brown eyes who was very attractive but had a drinking problem, "Mother don't call me Em, It's Emily you should know your the who named me" i snapped looking at my Mother in disgusted. "Well at least your talking to me even though you are being very rude" muttered Ms. Tachikawa putting on some bright lip stick, Emily went over a fast bump on purpuse and Mimi smudged her lipstick, Mimi pertended it never bothered her.  
  
"It's getting late we should stop at that hotel" suggested Mimi trying to bring up conversation with her only daughter. "Yes... Maybe we shouldn't even bother going anywhere tommorow because you decided to throw our map out the window!" yelled Emily parking the car and walking out of her car and slamming the car door. "We can get a new one come on its freezing out here" shivered Mimi walking into the warm hotel with Emily , who was avoiding walking beside her mother.  
  
After they had gotten there room they went to the lobby for some hot chocolate. Mimi was trying to figure something out with her calculator. "Er it's no use it's broken now how am I supose to figure this out!" whined Mimi throwing her calculator in the garbage can which was near there table in the comfty lobby. "Here let me" muttered Emily as she figured out the math for her mother. "it will take about 2 more days to get there" said Emily who was reading her calculations on the small piece of paper. "Wow your pretty smart kid" laughed Mimi, Emily never joined her mother with laughter. "I think I have to go to the bathroom" said Emily walking away from the table and didn't come back for a while. Mimi had taken days off. Some woman replaced her for the cooking show Mimi ran. Mimi searched threw her purse and was relieved to see Emily's Diabetic gear in there including her needle. Mimi tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for her daughter to return. Mimi accidently sipped on Emily's Diet Cola she had orded, Mimi had a confused look on her face it wasn't diet at all it was... regular and Emily already had to much sugar today. 'Emily?, Emily? Emily?" screamed Mimi as she pushed people out of her way to the women's washroom and opened the door, Mimi screamed as she saw her daughter on the floor her strawberry blonde hair spread around her head her blue eyes rolling back, Her body trembling and her face pale as white. "Some one call 9-1-1!" screamed a chubby Mother. "Dont! I know how to handle this, Just please leave us alone!" snapped Mimi fidling with the needle and dabbed it on Emily's arm it took a while for Emily to settle down but then she was fine just alittle tired, Emily had went to bed.  
  
Mimi yawned as she was in the lobby reading a boring mazazine about the outdoors. '"Facinating" muttered Mimi but she woke suddenly when she saw a fimiliar face it was Tai Kamiya. "Mimi?" asked Tai walking towards and surprised Mimi. "Tai? Oh my god its you!" laughed Mimi with tears as they both hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in ages..." cried Mimi. "I know" laughed tai he was taller and handsome with a grande smile a son about the age of 19 walked up to them who looked exactly like Tai when he was a younge man. "Dad what are you doing!" snapped the boy who did not have Tai's smile he was wearing a miserable frown which did not turn into a smile when Tai interduced his son Jason to Mimi. "Nice to meet you" chirped Mimi trying to shake his hand but he walked away from her with a bad attitude. "Whatever" muttered Jason, "Jason where are you going?" asked Tai. "I'm going skiing I'll come back dont worry" muttered Jason walking out. "Whats wrong with him?" asked Mimi. "His mother had just died and he is having a hard time with me talking to other women" said Tai. "I'm sorry" said Mimi feeling bad. "it's okay, Do you want some hot chocolate or something?" asked Tai. "No thank you I better go back to my room my daughter is awfully sick, bye" said Mimi, as she ran up the stairs. "Tell her I said hi" yelled Tai.  
  
Emily was asleep she was so beautiful... When she slept her face full with features and her slim figure lying on the bed like and angel.  
  
It was going to be a very difficult week thought Mimi even going to bed herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this is short but it was just the first chapter, Who do you think Emily's father is? Does he know that they are coming. Does Mimi know how to Ski? Will Emily accept her Mother and become close with her? Will Emily run out of medication? Will Emily have a another stroake find out and pleasr R & R the 15th person who reviews my chapters this whole story will be dedicated to you! 


	2. Chapter 2

The White Rain  
  
Mimi woke up and yawned it had been a long day and her eyes flicked slightly as she noticed her daughter was a wake also.  
  
"What's up kido?" yawned Mimi.  
  
"Non of your business I'm going skiing with Jason today see you later....maybe" muttered Em walking out of the room.  
  
"When does this job end!" cried Mimi in exasperation. Some one knocked on her door.  
  
"WHAT!" snapped Mimi but mellowed out when it was just room service.  
  
"Just get my asprin anything that will make me feel better" snapped Mimi in a rather bad mood, She had never heard of a daughter being so rude to it's mother before.  
  
The Room Service person nodded and handed Mimi a note.  
  
The man stayed there while Mimi began to open her letter but she hushed him away quickly.  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
I heard you and Em are coming to see me... If your staying in my house I dont want you to bring all your cosmetics because my son is allergic to loads of stuff and you wear loads of with coated perfume so one sniff He'll take from you might kill you, I can't believe your actually letting me see Em, I have always been trying to fight for custody but you and your money can get whatever you want, I still don't understand all those years when I sent Birthday presents and everything for the hollidays to Em she never wrote back? Knowing you how you think is usually if your not happy no one else can be? I had a flinch in my mind that you were hiding the letter, Time to grow up Mimi and when you and Em come I'll have to tell her what you have been doing.  
  
From Izzy Izumi.  
  
Mimi snarled and quickly ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash can with disgust.  
  
She thought for a moment and then quickly got dressed and went down stairs to talk to Tai in the cafe.  
  
"So are you going up to Izzy's place?" asked Tai sipping on his Hot Chocolate.  
  
"Maybe not I think we are going back to CA in the morning" said Mimi.  
  
"But doesn't Em have a right to know who her father is? Sure you have been raising Em very well and now she's a woman and she can make her own decisions I think you should go" told Tai, Mimi was angry thought Tai.  
  
"Well I'm a woman and so stop telling me what to do! We are out of here right now!" snapped Mimi picking up her purse and walking towards the door.  
  
"You can't do this! Your destroying your daughter Mimi you don't want her to be a sheltered then Lonely that's how you grew up!" yelled Tai, Mimi stopped and turned violently towards Tai.  
  
"My parents loved me" snapped Mimi.  
  
"Until you met Izzy thats why you broke up with him and broke his heart because you wanted to stay with your parents where you got all the things you wanted until they kicked you out because you were even breaking there rules, You want your daughter to be self centered as you" yelled Tai now they were making a really big scene.  
  
Mimi slapped him across the face and ran outside to look for her daughter near the ski resort.  
  
"EM???" called Mimi and she got on a pair of skiis and began to look for her she kept on falling down but she got the hang of it.  
  
Mimi cross countried skii'd up a wierd path and never noticed there was a icy lake near it.  
  
She accidently fell on the ice and it began to break slowly then it cracked really wide and she fell through she began to scream and call for help but no one was around. No one. Even if her daughter was around she wouldn't help her mother but somebody did came and it was a mail with auburn hair he looked down at the ice and Mimi knew who he was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mimi swirmed around in the icy cold lake shivering. Was Izzy going to save her? Was he going to watch her die? Was he smiling down at her while she was drowning? She couldn't tell his facial expression the ice made it blurry but she knew it was Izzy.  
  
*Everything went back*  
  
"Oh,"cried Mimi rolling over in a bed with white sheets, she banged into Izzy. She looked at him for a second and then screamed. "What..." she yelled, then she noticed she was naked. "Where is Em?"demanded Mimi covering herself with the thin white blancket. "She is in the other room" replied Izzy. "In the other room? Where the hell are we Izzy!?" demanded Mimi. "At my place" said Izzy throwing Mimi some clothes. "Get dressed these are some old clothes you use to wear when we lived together" said Izzy walking out of the room.  
  
Mimi got dressed in a pink sweater and jeans. She crepted down stairs and saw Em talking with Izzy liked she knew him her whole entire life. Mimi had a flow of jealously flow threw her body. She never talks like that with me, thought Mimi angrilly. Mimi brushed her hair and placed it in a pony tail she walked down stairs and sat on the couch where Em & Izzy were sitting on. They never noticed Mimi. Mimi grabbed a remote control and turned on the Televison to Japan's Top News  
  
A Japanese guy was telling the weather and then he told important news. "A Wife & Husband were mudered tonight at 6:00 P.M. police are still looking into clues who was involved with the foul play. The couple has a daughter but we are still trying to break her the sad news the names of the couple are-" announced the News Reporter but the power went out before Mimi heard who the poor Couple was.  
  
"Great, Great,GREAT!" moaned Mimi thinking how can anything possibly get worst! "Mimi go outside there is some firewood already chopped up bring it in here for the woodstove" ordered Izzy. "ME?" whined Mimi. "Just do it Mother" snapped Em annoyed. Mimi went outside. "Brrrr it's cold out here" muttered Mimi. She had found the firewood and brought it inside.  
  
There was light in the house from candles and the warm woodstove. Izzy cooked some Stu on the woodstove. Mimi sneered at the Stu but ate it without complaint. "Dad how long do you think the power will be out for?" asked Em sitting beside her Father. "Hopefully not to long" replied Izzy eating his Stu and smiling at the warm fire. He was so glad to be reunited with his Daughter who he loved so much.  
  
"Did you get everything from the hotel room?" asked Mimi to Izzy. "Yes...it's in the basement all of your stuff Mimi" said Izzy, then a boy aged 18 walked in he had brown wavy hair and blue eyes.  
  
"This must be your son" snapped Mimi turning to see the expression on Em's face. "Cool, I have a brother!" said Em. "Hi my name is John, Izzy is really my cousin but he is the closest thing I have ever had to a Father, you must be Em, and you must be Mimi" said John now turning to Mimi.  
  
"Yes, I'm been waiting to meet you" said Mimi sarcastically.  
  
"Bad storm out there...it's freezing rain..." shivered John going near the fire. "Yes gotta hate that white Rain, eh Mimi?" asked Izzy nudging her in the arm. "White rain?" she asked looking at Izzy like he was a insect. "Well its only sunshine and rain in CA, isn't that right? Snow or freezing rain would seem like "White Rain" to you" explained Izzy. "Fine, whatever...white rain" muttered Mimi. Izzy made some instant cofee for everyone.  
  
It was getting late, Em went to her room and an hour later John went to bed also. It was only Mimi and Izzy left.  
  
"What was the real reason why you came here Mimi" asked Izzy quietly. "For Em to meet you" snapped Mimi coldly. "Then why are in such a bad mood, you seem to have guilt on your face" said Izzy. "I came here to tell you a secret but I couldn't face it to tell Em.. that your not her Father" explained Mimi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for leaving you there. Who do you think is the Father? A. Tai B. Matt C. Joe D. Someone We Don't Know E. I dont know 


End file.
